Bosses
Level level(1-50) Bear King Level: 10 Wolf King (Gold tier) Health: 10 000 Location: Seven-Star Valley Queen(Silver tier) Level: 21 Attack: 0-0 Defense:100 Hit points: 50,000 Skill: Spider Eggs Location: Spider Cave Description: The Spider Queen corrodes and feeds on the bones of the ancient deceased, absorbing the strength of the dead to produce unlimited spiderlings. This has filled the cave to the breaking point, therefore the Spider Queen must be killed to contain the epidemic of spiderlings in the South Tomb. Bi Ke(Gold tier) Level：35 Attack：??? Defense：??? HP：??? Ability：??? (Summon Hellhound) location:Black Blood cave Description: The evil mage Bi Ke, former mage of the Ba Huang City royal family. When he was young, he travelled to all 7 empires, and had quite a big reputation. Under unique circumstances, he came into contact with dark magic, and was immersed into the darkness. He could no longer be saved. Finally, he created the death medicine, and became one of the most wanted criminal of Tian Ling Empire. of Dark Dwarves – Ming Jie(Gold tier ) Level：43 Attack：750-880 Defense：700 HP：400000 Abilities：StrikeBladeDance of the Axes Description: Ming Jie, a prince of the Dark Dwarves in the Far East, is the absolute king of the Dark Dwarves. Ming Jie is brutal and lustful nature and has a special interest towards female humans and night elves. According to legend, in the mountain caves of Prince Ming Jie, there are more than 100 beautiful moon elves hidden… Level (50-60) of the Everlasting Wind (Purple tier) Level: 55 Attack: ??? Defense: ??? HP: ??? Skills: ??? Introduction: General of the Everlasting Wind was a general in a distant empire about 2000 years ago. Disagreeing with the cruel and atrocious emperor, he betrayed his country. Later, he was chased by the Imperial army to the East Coast where he used his long blade to massacre a thousand soldiers. In the end, he was imprisoned by a crafty black magician. His soul was broken into pieces and his body imprisoned within the Valley of the Everlasting Wind. After being imprisoned for such a long time, his natural temperament has changed and has been reduced to that of a murderous devil. General – Wang Lin] (Gold tier) Level: 52 Attack: ??? Defense: ??? HP: ??? Skills: ??? Description: The death king hidden deep in the forest, he has a battle axe sharpened from a pile of dried up bones Chief (Purple tier) Level：57 Attack：？？？ Defense：？？？ Health：？？？ Skill：？？？ Location: Ferocious Demon Canyon Description: Corpse Chief is formed by countless evil spirits and doesn’t have a heart so it’s extremely savage. Even dark mages of the Dark Forest fear this ferocious monster. It was said that the Corpse Chief is very difficult to kill. In ancient times, even a legions of troops was destroyed when they fought the Corpse Chief Qilin (Purple tier) Level: 55 Attack: ??? Defense: ??? Health: ??? Skills: ??? Description: Green Qilin – a mythical beast. It is said that the Green Qilin was the product of an violent natural disaster and has survived from ancient times. Afraid of it causing further damage, the gods of old sealed it away in the hopes of it never reawakening. With its revival, warfare and disaster follows in its wake. The myths foretell that whoever kills the Green Qilin will be blessed by the gods. He will be bestowed with the legendary item which the Green Qilin protects. Lin (Purple tier) Level 58 Attack: ??? Defense: ??? Health: ??? Abilities: ??? location:【Princess’ Tomb】 Introduction: Tu Lin was a famous general from an ancient empire. His life was constantly filled with endless battles, but one day, he disappeared without a trace. When people later spoke of his accomplishments, they believed that he had already entered the tomb of his beloved princess to guard it for a lifetime. However, the current Tu Lin had lost all reasoning. Because of that, he became an undead without a soul, and has even attempted to revive Princess Qiong Hua. Monster(Gold tier) Level: 51 Attack: 1000-1420 Defense: 600 HP: 80000 Skills: Bind Blows Trap Description: Mud Monster–an evil demon hiding in the of Despair. According to legends, it can twist and kill an ancient elephant. Extremely terrifying. Practitioner – Locus (Purple tier) Level: 56 Attack: 1400-1850 Defense: 1020 Health: 200000 Abilities: Fire(Pillar of Flame on target, ~1000 damage) the Nine Heavens: 45% Trigger, summon runes below all opponents. Deals 1400+ Steal: 15% Trigger, Copy one of target's skills. Introduction: Once Locus was a very famous Mage in Ba Huang City. However, he went down the wrong path in pursuit of the dark arts. He murdered his own teacher and destroyed half the magic school. Eventually, he wandered into the wild, to live with demons and the dead. To hunt this undead Mage, Ba Huang City put out wanted posters everywhere, but nobody knew where to find Locus. Even if they had located Locus, the poor adventurers were not strong enough to resist his dark arts. Butterfly Queen (Purple tier) Level: 57 Magical Attack: 1400-1850 Defense: 740 Health: 220000 Skills: Fire Wind Flames of the Dancing Butterfly Description: After the Illusionary Butterfly Queen was abandoned by the Illusionary Butterfly King in the forest, its magical powers increased in potency. It has become extremely sensitive to the powers of nature, so be careful not to be buried alive in the vines of the Illusionary Butterfly Queen’s. Emperor – Li Xiong (Purple tier) Level: 57 Attack: 1550-1900 Defense: 1100 Health: 250000 Abilities: ComboBlade Slash: Description: Di Emperor Li Xiong. When the 5 barbarian tribes invaded the Chinese mainland, the Di tribe, led by Li Xiong, invaded first. He was self-crowned a king and was brutal and tyrannical. He allowed the troops under him to kill and pillage as they pleased. He trampled the dignity of the Han people under an iron horse heel, a cruel and brutal emperor. After his death, he started guarding the spirit of the hero, Ran Min. Emperor – Yao Xing (Purple tier) Level: 58 Attack: 1570-1950 Defense: 1120 Health: 280000 Abilities: Penetration Blade Bear Slash: Transform into a bear, and attack target 5 times. After using this ability, user will be vunrable to attacks for 10 seconds. Description: Qiang Emperor Yao Xing. When the 5 barbarian tribes invaded mainland China, the Qiang Emperor destroyed Hou Liang. The emperor was a brutal tyrant who allowed the soldiers serving him to kill and pillage. He could be characterized as very militaristic by nature, and his continuous warring caused suffering among many people. Since his death, he stands guard over the soul of the hero Ran Min. Emperor – Shi Le (Purple tier) Level: 59 Magic Attack: 1450-1900 Defense: 770 Health: 240,000 Skills: Blast Finger Thunder Description: Jie Emperor Shi Le. When the five barbarian tribes invaded the mainland China, Shi Le established the late Zhao regime. He is also the only person among the emperors that used to be a slave. Strong, powerful and an expert in magic, up until his death and even after, he guards Hero Ran Min’s spirit. [Luke the Rock Gian](Gold tier) Level :58 Location Green Qilin Valley Soul Beast (Purple teir) Level: 58 Location: Border of Green Qilin Valley Level (60-70) Emperor – Liu Yuan (Purple tier) Level: 60 Attack: 1620-2050 Defense: 1190 Health: 320000 Skills: Combo Jump Slash of Loulan Introduction: The Hun tribe was originally part of the ancient Xia Dynasty. Following the start of Yu the Great’s era, the survivors of the Xia Dynasty unceasingly migrated north and assimilated with the nomadic people of Loulan. They became valiant, local nomads on the outskirts of Mongolia. The Hun Emperor Liu Yuan, although soft hearted, hired soldiers to proclaim himself emperor. Even after his death, he continues to guard the spirit of Hero Ran Min located in the Central Plains. Emperor – Mu Rong Jun (Emperor tier) Level: 62 Attack: 1820-2250 Defense: 1350 Health: 500,000 Skills: Demon Slash Demon Summoning Fighting Spirit of the Past Description: Xianbei’s Emperor Mu Rong Jun. Cunning and brutal in nature, he is one to start wars without a second thought. During his rule, he encircled Ran Min’s force with 150,000 elite soldiers and annihilated the 10,000 soldiers of Ran Min. After Ran Min was capturing after falling off of his war-horse, Mu Rong Jun demanded Ran Min and his people declare him the emperor. Ran Min retorted, saying, “You barbarians are unfit to rule; the chaos you’ve caused only shows how unworthy you are. I refuse to recognize you as the emperor. As the hero of Middle China, I will not bow down.” In anger Mu Rong Jun order Ran Min to be lashed 300 times and sent to Dragon City for execution. And even now, after their deaths, Rong Ming Jun’s spirit continues to imprison and haunt Ran Min’s. of the Earth(Emperor tier) Level 60 Location Wailing Forest [Undead Earth Dragon – Jessie] (Purple tier) Level: 62 Attack: 1700-2075 Defense: 1650 Health: 200000 Skills: Flame Combo Attack Pierce Introduction: Jessie, a young dragon bred in the Dragon City. After living happily for 700 years in Fire Stone Canyon, a catastrophe happened and it was crushed to death by a meteor falling from the sky. Buried in the Dragon Tomb for a long period of time, he was awakened once again, resurrected by an evil necromancer. He has already forgotten its honor as a dragon; now his heart is only filled with hatred and killing intent. [Shadow of the Wind Dragon ・ Bu Lu] (Purple tier) Level: 62 Attack: 1720-2150 Defence: 1250 HP: 350000 Skills:Claw Storm Cyclones Introduction: Bu Lu was created based on the Saint of the Wind Dragons and bestowed with a portion of his powers. After the Dark Dragon God imprisoned the Mohists, he summoned the four Saint Dragons and using their blood and essence, he created the Saint Dragon Shadows. With a part of the power of the four Saint Dragons, these shadows were left to guard the Dragon Temple as warriors of the dragon race. of the Thunder Dragon – Lorraine(Purple tier) Level: 63 Attack: 1750-2180 Defense: 1270 Health: 370000 Description: Lorraine, the shadow of the Saint of Thunder Dragons and retains some of the powers the thunder dragon once had. Summoned by the Obsidian Dragon God to guard Mohist City, he was one of the four who had their blood and soul sacrificed to give birth to the Shadow Saint Dragon. The shadow of the thunder dragon is now an eternal guardian. of the Fire Dragon – Paige(Emperor tier) Level:64 Attack: 1950-2300 Defense: 1470 Health: 500,000 Skills: Claw of the Fire Dragon Domain Description: Paige was created based on the Fire Dragon and bestowed with a portion of his powers. After the Obsidian Dragon God imprisoned Mohist City, he summoned the four Saint Dragons and used their blood and soul to create shadows of the Saint Dragons. With a part of the power of the four Saint Dragons, Paige was one of the few to guard the Dragon Temple as a warrior of the dragon race. of the Ice Dragon – Hans(Emperor tier) Level: 65 Attack: 2000-2350 Defense: 1700 Health: 700000 Skills: Claw Triple Slash Domain of the Ice Dragon Description: Hans is the shadow of the former Ice Dragon King and he preserved a part of the Ice Dragon King’s battle abilities. Summoned by the Obsidian Dragon God to guard Mohist City, he is a Shadow Saint Dragon. The Shadow of the Ice Dragon is now one of the eternal guardians that imprison Yun Chen in the Dragon Temple. Head Genera (Demon Harvest BOSS) Level: 145 Attack Power: 15500-18900 Defense: 13000 Health: 300,000,000 Skills: Sweep Advance and Retreat Surge Ripping Introduction: Bear Head General, is a warrior that has been demonized. He was originally a brave hero of the human race. After he entered Deer Cry Cave on an expedition, he was put under control by the demon power of the Qin Deer. His character became more violent and his body began to evolve so that he had a bear head. With the ancient blade “Ocean Suppressor”, he guards the first floor and became one of the Qin Lu’s first dogs Fire Tiger (Ghost Harvest BOSS) Level: 148 Attack: 16200-19500 Defense: 14000 Health: 360,000,000 Skills: Claw of the Land Raid Mountains Introduction: Hellfire Tiger, originally a battle beast raised by one of the kings in the depths of hell. The Hellfire Tiger was born from within the boiling depths of magma. It had taken the power of the flames to stay alive. It is extremely strong. After it was tamed, it became the tooth and claw of Hell. While on a mission, it was brought to the human world. In the end, it was surrounded by three Holy Domain Heroes. It escaped with mortal injuries and ran to Deer Cry Cave where it slowly recovered. Finally, it was tamed once again by the Qin Deer and became one of the Beast Guardians Category:Destiny